(1) Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to an assembled windlass structure, and especially to a windlass structure having a communication wire that can be automatically returned and fabricated by assembly.
(2) Description of the Related
A communication wire is a necessary member of all communication equipment including, for example, computers, cable modems, telephones and fax machines.
Referring to FIG. 1, the prior art provides a windlass 10a having a communication wires 11a. When the communication wire 11a with two ends is connected to the communication equipment, the windlass 10a will be suspended in midair. Because the weight of the windlass 10a, the useful length of the communication wire 11a is reduced.
With the employment of unique considerations and application of theories, and based on several years experience in specialized production of all flexible assembly systems and mechanisms, the inventor has come up with an innovative pivot structure for a foldable product.